


Cravings

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: This time it's Draco who finds Harry in the bathroom.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for the HD100 Green challenge.

'We have to stop meeting this way, Potter.'

Startled, Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy in the doorway. Behind him, the hall had emptied; the victory celebration had ended. 

Malfoy moved across the green-tiled floor. 'It's over.' 

Harry wondered what he could possibly say after everything – the mistakes, the bad judgement, Malfoy's dead parents. 

'And you're hiding in the bathroom.'

Harry's anger flared. Familiar. Comforting. He craved more. But for some reason Malfoy wouldn't play, wouldn't provoke him further. 

The old days, Harry was reminded, were gone. 

He didn't even realise he'd started crying until Malfoy's arms were around him.


End file.
